The Mommy's Girl
by athenebop
Summary: "I'm a Mommy's girl. Yes, we argue, but we're best friends. We do everything together and she makes me laugh. She's my biggest fan!" - Maddie Ziegler Glitter magazine. Melissa sees Maddie as a perfectionist, Maddie gets first place at every dance competition,is beautiful, and is always a winner no matter what she does. That is until she snaps...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Mistake.

We're in the car driving to dance from school and Kenzie won't stop leaning on my seat to whisper to me.

"Maddie, I saw you, I saw you show him! Why won't you tell me,I tell you all of my problems!"

"Your problems are silly Kenzie! You're just a silly 12 year old, you honestly don't know what's to come! Just like you wouldn't understand my problem!"

"I definitely can't understand what's happening with you if you won't tell me!"

"Kenzie just ignore it, ignore me and ignore whatever you see at school!"

"Fine."

We stop off at dance and Mom kisses me goodbye.

"Bye girls, have fun Mad!"

I can feel my mum hug me as we step from the car and go into the changing rooms, ready to get into our dance wear.

"Mad, let's go tell the girls our results!, I mean my results,since I don't know yours yet...feel free to join us when you're ready!"

With that she leaves and I see Kenzie go to join the cluster of the girls as they chat.

I sit away from them and clutch my full dance bag close to me,what's in there has caused all of my problems today...the stupid envelope of my grades, the phone which HE won't stop texting! To top it all of I know that Abby is going to know somethings up!

I feel my phone vibrate with a new text.

"OMG STOP TEXTING!" I yell at my phone and the girls look up to watch me.

"Who's that Maddie?"

"You're acting weird girl..."

I try to block out the girls voices and focus only on Kenzie who already has an idea of the day I've had. I'm still watching them out of the corner of my eye as I look away.

I whip out my phone to stare at the new message. I can't believe it's him. One of the girls must have given him my phone number...Why does this have to happen?

"Hey Beautiful?fancy going again? " - Gino

" wouldn't want ur little secret getting out...?" - Gino

"Oi answer me bitch!? ﾟﾑﾺ?"- Gino

My hands tremble and I shouldn't answer, I should report, tell Abby, tell my mom... But I can't. I can't tell mom my secret! Well both of my secrets now! She'd never understand,the girls would spit on me, Kenzie might copy me when she's older!

I can't risk it. So I text back.

" What do u want? Did I stop u 2day? ﾟﾘﾒ" - Maddie

"U seemed shaken earlier ?we just had some fun? So calm down Miss perfect?" - Gino

"Just don't tell anybody please ?this can't get 2 my lil sister?" -Maddie

"Depends ?"-Gino

"On what?"- Maddie

" You?g2g text later" - Gino

I look up to find an empty changing room, it's quarter to one! Class has started! Why didn't the girls tell me?! God I didn't notice that they'd gone!

I slam my phone shut and shove it in my bathroom bag, hoping nobody would look there...I can't risk anybody knowing.

Authors note:Make sure to vote or comment if you're enjoying the story. New parts will be added every two days or so. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback and a Gift

I hurry into the dance studio to hear Abby bellowing commands at us like we're cattle.

"Kenzie, you're on the bottom, those feet are like bananas past their sell by date, they're limp, you need to get some strength!"

Kenzie looks sideways at me with a glare, and I feel myself turning red with knowing that Kenzie never gets to feel good about anything she achieves, even if I failed at it! Everybody's always been like that, I think to myself.

Flashback:

I walk into school slowly and I groan as I feel the weight of my school bag on my back.

In the bag were my gym clothes, make up, and god knows what else!

"Arghh!" I exclaim loudly and slam my bag down on my desk.

"Watch that ugly, that sound is all we need from you today, if that, quite frankly that was more than enough!"

I turn around and see Gino's smiling face, I don't want to like him, but what can I say? I enjoy boys that hurt me I guess? I mean I don't enjoy it but...I don't care enough about myself to stop it.

" Stop pushing me Gino, I swear to God don't make me hurt you!"

" Whoa, what's got you all twisted up? Wait, I know, it's the test results that'll come today right? I know you failed MISERABLY, what would your dear mom think of her STAR now!"

"Shut up!, Shut up!"

"You wouldn't be so annoyed if you didn't think I was right... I know you too well Bucky!"

"Don't call me that, and you don't know me at all! You're arrogant!"

I bite my lip as I see Kenzie walk into Class with her friends, Kenzie's only in my class because she's so smart, she was moved up! Just my luck. I can't show my little sister my rubbish results when hers will be so perfect. I can't show anyone.

As my teacher hands me my results with a look of disgust on her face, I quickly hide the paper under the desk on my lap.

Gino leans sideways on his chair and glares at me.

"Let me take a look then!"

I refuse and Gino slips his hand on my lap, pulling at my skirt until I hand him the paper, wanting to stop his hands from grabbing at me.

Before I knew it Gino had taken my results paper and captured it in a flash on his phone. He chucks it back to me and smiles sadistically. I can see Kenzie looking at me, knowing that she saw him with the results. Knowing that I allowed him to see my grades and not her.

After the bell rings, Kenzie is out of the classroom in a flash and I hurry to keep up with her. I move to leave but Gino puts his hand out to stop me.

"Look I'm sorry that I grabbed your results off of you, it just annoys me that you wouldn't show me. I thought we were friends,maybe even more than that Maddie!"

"Just leave me alone, we stopped being friends when you started BULLYING me!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't I just tell your little sis all about these bad results, why don't I tell your mom? Abby? I can you know."

"That's blackmail!"

"No it's not. We're friends. I'm going to keep this a secret for you, because I love you. Can we kiss?"

"No!"

"Come on it's not like it would be the first time we kissed! Or do you want me to show everybody your low grades?"

I bite my lip again, but I know that I have no choice. I want to be perfect in my family's eyes!

"Okay" I whisper, and Gino leans in to gently massage his tongue with mine in a kiss that I instantly regretted. I'm not a slut, and my baby sister can never know about this. Neither can my Mom or anybody!

Gino leaves and I stand with my head pressed against the wall. I turn to walk out of the classroom to find Kenzie in the doorway. She must have seen Gino leave, she must have seen everything.

What could Kenzie think of me, just kissing Gino? She doesn't know about my test results results... That he blackmailed me into the kiss!

"Kenzie, wait!" I exclaim.

But Kenzie was already half way to the car.

I sigh and run out to Mom too, knowing that we have to make it to dance class.

End flashback.

I feel guilty knowing that Kenzie thinks I have it all, good grades and fame. Though Kenzie knows that she's better academically than me. But I never show her my tests, my Mom and Kenzie assume that I'm brilliant at everything. Everyone does. That's why I could never allow the blackmailed kiss or my bad grades out. I shudder S I realise that Gino has total control over me.

Ding!

I look at my phone and a message from Gino reads "Look outside Mad?I've got a surprise 4 u! ? ?"

I hurriedly text back.

"What is it?"

"Go see ? you'll like it I promise? ﾟﾑﾯ"

"Okay."

I reply back and slowly make my way outside.

Authors note: Thanks for reading, if you would like another part then let me know and I will update quickly! :)


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk outside, I see a red, heart shaped box with a pink ribbon pulled tight around it. I immediately think that it's chocolates and I can feel my heart beat calm down.

I open the box however to reveal, not chocolates but a black, see through hat like on you'd wear to a funeral, or the wedding of a person that you secretly hate. Under the hat was black booty shorts with frilly black silk at the back. The only other thing there was a cream coloured card saying "The seven deadly sins: To Lust".

I had no idea what was going on, what sort of game is Gino playing? Is this another blackmail? How could he suggest that I LUST after him, when he was the one who insisted upon kissing? He should know that I only kissed him to protect my secret failure,right?

Bing!

I looked down and wished I hadn't as I read a text from Gino that said "Don't worry if u don't understand?u will soon Mad ? ."

"What are u playing at Gino?". I reply quickly.

Abby startled me out of the sadness I brought myself into as she came outside and snatched the box up

off of the ground. I watched the card fall to the ground and quickly hid it in my pocket. If she had seen Gino's message I'd have to explain about the kiss, my grades and everything!

"Maddie GET TO CLASS, what is this stuff? I asked the moms to leave the costumes at the front desk, I swear some of these women have never worked before!"

Abby was walking off with the present from Gino and ignored me as I protested.

"But Miss Abby that's not a costume! The moms didn't make it!"

"Then who did Maddie?"

I stayed silent.

"The moms that's who!" Abby screeched.

I felt sick as I realised that me and the girls might have to wear the costume Gino gave me, but at least i had hid the card so she has no idea about the seven deadly sins!

The following morning, me and Kenzie get into dance class late and something is just not right with the girls and Abby. Nobody seems happy. I mean this place isn't normally a bundle of laughs but it's never this dank. The atmosphere is quickly explained, however when Abby announces "Girls you're late! Practice has begun! The group dance this week is called the seven deadly sins, Kenzie you're Gluttony, so just be yourself in this number!"

Kenzie nods and walks off with her head down.

"Er, Miss Abby, what am I?"

Abby looks away from me, and with her eyes on the ground she says "You're Lust, Maddie. Get to work."

And with that she turns away from me and faces the other girls as she teaches us the group number.

I feel sick after dance class, did Gino tell Miss Abby? What does she think, that I'm some sort of slut, prostitute who fails her classes? Gino could have sold any story he wanted to her!

What if she tells my Mom! I can't lose what I've built with everyone I know, everyone will hate me!

I can't believe that I let Gino use and trick me in the first place, maybe I really am stupid...

I decide to get to the bottom of this and I text Gino in a fit of rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" -Maddie.

I wait anxiously for a reply.

Authors note: Thanks for reading! Part 4 will be published soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

Texting:

Maddie: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?

Gino: ?you'd better have a reason 4 this stupid?

Maddie: I'M LUST?! You told ABBY?! ? we had a DEAL! I agreed 2 let u do anything if u wouldn't tell and u told ABBY?!

Gino: A deal? ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Maddie: Yeah a deal! Google it!?

Ur going 2 be so sorry! Stop using that emoji this isn't funny!

Gino: that's a stupid threat LOL? I think that ur the one that's going to be sorry? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾶ

I didn't answer for a while and instead stared at his last text, I was fuming inside when I saw the dog emojis, as Maliboo has been missing for two days and Mackenzie hasn't stopped looking or crying for her. I felt like it was my fault that she went missing. I couldn't stop the hopefully stupid idea that Gino could have kidnapped Maliboo or worse. So I replied something that I shouldn't have.

Maddie: What have u done with Maliboo! U FREAK! I will make sure u PAY! ? ﾟﾘﾡ?

Gino: I didn't do anything to ur stupid dog?I didn't tell Abby whatever u think I did ? ﾟﾘﾒ tbh I don't really care what u think of me anymore. It was wrong of me to say that u will be sorry cause I think that Mackenzie will PAY for ur mistake ? ﾟﾘﾂ Be sure to thank her ?

Maddie: What?! NO! Please! I'll do anything, u can do anything 2 me but not her! ? ﾟﾘﾫ I'm sorry Gino?

Gino: Bye?

I shut my phone off angrily and was very tempted to smash it but yet I didn't. I sat up and ran home, with tears running down my face, I don't know if Kenzie's at home but she might be. I need to know if she's okay. It would be all my fault if she wasn't.

story/82343466-the-mommy%27s-girl

^ Many more chapters of this story are on Wattpad under my other profile (Faith5by5) so please check this story, and my other dance moms stories out there! Please vote and comment if you check them out!

I will post more chapters on here when I have some more spare time! Please comment! ?


	5. Chapter 5

I was more relieved than I ever will be when I arrived home to see Kenzie eating Cheerios, and dressed in her onesie pyjamas.

She looked up at me with confusion, because I was sweating and gaping at her.

"Mad what's up?"

"Er...nothing. I need to text someone."

"You practically live on that phone now! We've all noticed. Who do you need to text?!"

"Chloe, we're planning on meeting up, OKAY?!"

"That's funny because Chloe's in the garden with Mom, we're having a barbecue if you care."

"I don't care and its none of your business who I text and you need to keep it that way, please don't get involved!"

I didn't like shouting at Kenzie, but I can't risk her looking at my phone and getting involved with Gino.

I went to my bedroom and changed into my blue booty shorts to practice for the group dance this week, it's tomorrow,and I'd forgotten all about it.

I put my hand on my pink bed stand and I bent my knees into a crouched position to stretch. After a good ten minutes of stretching I was tired and red, so I moved on to practice the dance.

Then I heard my bedroom door creak open.

"Kenzie?" I called out with my back to the door. It didn't feel like it was her and so I turned around to come face to face with Gino.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on Maddie, I just thought your big mouth would be less quick to accuse me in person."

"I'm sorry! But you need to leave."

"What if I don't want to leave?!"

"My family is outside, I think that they can be very persuasive!"

"That's funny because you're the one that's wrong here. But I'll leave. If you kiss me again."

"No! That's over with, I'm better than that!"

"Nothing's changed since last time, you're still pretending to be perfect when you failed, you're a failure!"

"No. I'm not."

I pushed him away as he approached me but he came back with a push stronger than mine had been and I fell to the floor.

I remember seeing Kenzie standing over me, nobody else in the room apart from us. I didn't see where Gino went.

I blacked out.

story/82343466-the-mommy%27s-girl

please don't forget that the rest of the story is on Wattpad in the link above too as I won't be updating too quickly on here! ?


End file.
